


365 Days

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: There were 365 declarations of love. One for every day he’s known her.





	365 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Just some gross fluff I wrote a while ago.

The morning started out like any other morning. Rob woke up first, letting you sleep as he got himself ready for the day. One of your favorite things about con weekends, aside from the fact that you got to spend time with your boyfriend, was that you got to sleep in a bit even though he had to be up early and ready to work.

He leaned over you as you laid in bed, giving you a kiss before he left. You drifted off back to sleep, only to be woken up a while later by your alarm. You got up and trudged to the bathroom now that you had to get ready. You stopped suddenly as you entered the bathroom, noticing a piece of folded up paper with your name on it lying on a stack of towels on the counter. You smiled to yourself, realizing your name was written in Rob’s handwriting. You picked it up, unfolding it, and you began to read.

_“You are the finest, loveliest, tenderest, and most beautiful person I have ever known- and even that is an understatement. F. Scott Fitzgerald.”_

You smiled to yourself, touched that he had thought to leave you a simple love note with words from one of your favorite writers. You got yourself showered, unable to wipe the grin off your face as you thought about how just a simple little note could be so romantic. 

You sent Rob a text as you got ready, thanking him for the thoughtful gesture that already made your entire day. He replied with a winky emoji and you giggled at you opened your makeup bag. Inside the makeup bag, you found yet another note with your name scrawled across it and you laughed as you unfolded that one.

_“We were together, I forget the rest. -Walt Whitman.”_

You finished getting ready for the day, pulling your favorite jacket on and grabbing your bag as you headed out of the room. You walked down the hallway, putting your hands in your pockets instinctively. As soon as you did, you felt a something in your pocket and you pulled it out, thinking you had maybe left a receipt or something in your jacket from last night. You held the paper up, realizing it wasn’t a receipt, but another note left by Rob.

You unfolded it, reading as you walked.

_“I love you much (most beautiful darling) more than anyone on earth and I like you better than everything in the sky. -E.E. Cummings.”_

When you had arrived at the green room, Rob wasn’t there, and you figured he was already on stage. Briana greeted you, handing you a cup of coffee.

“Rob left this for you,” she said as you took the coffee.

“Thank you.”

“He also left this,” she said as she handed you a folded piece of paper. You smiled hard, realizing that the love notes weren’t stopping just yet. You unfolded it, reading it out loud.

_“There’s something unusual about us. Something deeply spiritual. The way we fall into one another so naturally like our love was carved of the earth. There are star systems bursting at our fingertips when we touch. We are in tune. Our hearts croon the same old song. The universe planned for us. I know it. I know it. -Beau Taplin.”_

“Wow,” Briana breathed out as you finished reading. “That is disgustingly romantic.”

“I know,” you laughed, “I’ve gotten a few of these this morning.”

“What is he up to?”

You shrugged as you pocketed the note, keeping it safe along with the others you had found. “He’s just a romantic guy sometimes.”

“Y/N, you ready?” You perked up, noticing your handler waiting for you. It was your turn for your panel, so you nodded and started to follow her. Once she had you backstage, you listened as Rob and Rich talked for a minute, and started your intro. You made a move for the curtain and your handler reached out, handing you yet another piece of paper.

“Thank you,” you said with a grin. You opened it, reading it quickly; this time it was some lyrics from one of your favorite songs.

_“Baby, we’ve come a long way and, baby you know I hope and I pray that you believe me when I say this love will never fade away.”_

Just as you finished reading, the band had started to play your intro song and you pocketed the note as you stepped onto the stage. You took your mic from Rich, dancing as the band played your song.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Y/N,” Rich said as the band finished playing and you waved the the audience.

“Thanks guys.”

“You seem to be in an extra good mood this morning,” Rich pointed out. You in fact, hadn’t stopped smiling so far today. Every little note that Rob had left for you had been sweet and made you feel so loved.

“Well, I’ve got an amazing boyfriend who has made my morning pretty great so far.”

You glanced over to Rob and he grinned, shooting you a wink.

“Really, thank you. The little notes were very sweet.”

Rob said nothing in response, he only gave you  quick kiss as the guys exited the stage. Before he was gone, he reached out to you, holding a piece of paper. You took it from him and smiled, knowing already what it was. You opened the note when he was gone, reading it to yourself and feeling a slight blush in your cheeks as you did so.

“Read it out loud!” Someone from the audience shouted. You blushed harder, putting the note into your pocket.

“I think I’m gonna save that one for myself,” you replied.

* * *

After a successful panel, more work followed. You made your way through photo ops and meet and greets. Occasionally, one of your co-workers would find you and deliver notes to you from Rob. They were coming more frequently and you would take a moment to read them before adding them to your collection. Eventually, you had to empty out a gift bag in the green room so that you had something to carry them all in. Your pockets couldn’t hold much more by the end of the day.

Rob never mentioned the notes. You’d run into each other, stealing kisses before moving along. You had a few breaks in the green room where you would cuddle up against him and make out, but he never said a word about them.

You were intrigued by what he was doing; and although you wanted to know why, you decided not to ask. Rob had his reasons, you were certain of that; and it would be best to wait and see.

By the evening, you were sat in the main room at your autograph table, ready to meet the long line of fans. Some of the others had already started their autographs and you glanced over to Rob’s table, watching as he greeted fans and occasionally held out something to a some of them. They would each take the item and move on to other autos.

You started your line without another thought, signing your autograph and engaging in small talk. Eventually, a fan greeted you as you signed a photo of yourself. “Here, this is for you,” she said as she held out a piece of paper to you. You grinned, recognizing what it was.

“What is he up to?” You asked as you took it from her.

“No idea,” she replied, “but it looks like he’s handing a lot of these over for people to bring to you.”

You placed the paper aside, knowing you didn’t have time right now to read it. Your line had grown and you had to be efficient. You thanked the girl and began to work through your line.

It seemed as if every fan who had joined your line had seen Rob first. Each one handed over their item to be signed and then they would hand over a note. You felt like a kid in school who was exchanging secret notes with their crush, only now you were the only one receiving the notes. You piled the notes next to you on the table, noticing as the collection grew and grew with each fan who visited you.

By the end of your autograph line, you had your handler help you to put all of the notes in the bag that you had been carrying. There had to be hundreds of them, and you were slightly overwhelmed. He had put in a lot of effort to hand-write all of these, and now you were beginning to wonder why he had done it.

* * *

You and Rob returned to your hotel room that night, both tired after a long day and deciding to sit out on tonight’s karaoke. Rob still never said a thing about the notes, not even after you had set yourself up on the bed, pouring them out of the bag so that you could sift through them and read them finally. He watched you from his spot on the couch while he checked his social media accounts on his phone. You could see him grin each time you opened a note and read it, setting it aside and moving on to the next one.

When you had finished, room service arrived and you put the notes back into the bag, scooting over so that Rob could join you while the two of you ate dinner in bed together. He was quiet, only speaking about his day and asking you how your day had gone.

“What is this all about?” You asked finally, referring to the notes.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I have at least two hundred notes from you today. You gave me some, our friends gave me a bunch, and I had fans literally lined up to give me more.”

He shrugged, “I don’t know, I just wanted to be romantic.”

“It’s very romantic, I just wanted to know your motive.”

“There is no reason other than the fact that I love you.”

You wondered if you had missed something. You panicked briefly, thinking that maybe he was the type to celebrate every little anniversary. However, it wasn’t even the anniversary of your first date. That had happened weeks after your first convention.

“Fine, be mysterious,” you joked, tossing a french fry at him. “It was very sweet though, thank you.”

“Anything for you,” he replied.

* * *

The following day, you didn’t expect for the notes to continue. But, you found them when you woke up and moved about the room as you got ready for the day. You collected them, just as you had done the day before.

During the convention, more of your friends delivered you notes, grinning at you as you took them. It was almost as if they knew something that you didn’t. They didn’t stop coming. Fans, crew, volunteers, cast-mates, even Rob himself spent the day dropping by wherever you were at any given moment, adding to the bag of notes that was now almost overflowing.

You sat in the green room on the floor when the day was done. Everyone hung out, relaxing now that there was  downtime; and you focused on working through the notes that you hadn’t read yet. There was an overwhelming amount of them now. Poems, quotes, song lyrics, words from your favorite love songs and writers. Sometimes, he had thrown in phrases from movies and songs that he had always said made him think about you. Some were short and sweet, some were lengthy. Some were silly enough to make you laugh, some were dirty enough to make you blush and make a mental note to not share them out loud with anyone, and most of them were the most romantic words you had ever read.

“How many of those did you get?” Rob asked with a smile as he stepped in front of you. You looked up at him, sitting in a sea of paper and words of love.

“Hundreds,” you guessed. “How? Why?” You couldn’t ask real questions. You were trying to understand why the man had done this for you and how he had found the time to write all of these by hand.

“No reason,” he replied casually. “You should count those. Just to make sure you got them all.”

He walked away before you could object.

“Wow, that man is whipped,” Briana sad from her spot on a chair near you.

“Wanna help me count?”

She eyed you for a moment, “Sure, why not?” She joined you on the floor and the two of you got to work; separating the notes into neat little piles to make it easier to count.

* * *

Rob seemed to be avoiding you for the rest of the evening. You wanted to tell him how many notes you and Briana had counted, but he made it difficult for you to find him. Even before the concert, you couldn’t catch him. So, you stood backstage with everyone else as the band started their show. Your friends took their turns; joining the band on stage to sing songs, and you just waited, wondering why it mattered so much that you had received every note.

“I’m hoping Y/N is still backstage,” you heard Rob’s voice say over the speakers. “She refuses to sing with us, but I’d still like to get her out here.”

You grew nervous now, freezing while Briana elbowed you lightly to get your attention.

“Go,” she said as she pushed you toward the entrance.

You walked onto the stage, unsure of what was going on. Billy pointed to Rob and you made your way next to him.

“Hey honey,” Rob said sweetly.

“Hi,” you replied, narrowing your eyes at him for how strange he was being.

“So, how many?” He asked. It took you a moment to realize that he was referring to the notes.

“Oh, three hundred and sixty-four.”

“You’re sure?” He asked.

“We counted them three times to make sure.”

Rob frowned and you felt your heart drop for a moment. Maybe you had missed one or lost one. He had put so much effort into the gesture and you felt bad that just one could have slipped through the cracks.

“So, most of you know that I’ve been sending Y/N notes for all weekend,” Rob addressed the audience. “Many of you helped with that, and I thank you.”

He turned back to look at you, smiling softly.

“I sent you a love note for every day that I’ve known you,” he began. You felt yourself tear up suddenly, even more moved by the gesture. “We met for the first time at this convention last year.”

You nodded, realizing that he definitely was one to want to celebrate every type of anniversary.

“We didn’t start dating until weeks after, but I knew I was in love with you the second I met you.”

“Robbie…” you muttered.

“Except, there should be three hundred and sixty-five of those, because today is the day.”

“I must have lost one…” you said sadly.

“Nah,” he chuckled, “I’ve got it right here.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out yet another note. “This one is the most important one. This one is from me.”

He handed it over to you, and you shyly took it from him, unfolding it.

“Do I read it out loud?” You asked.

“Sure,” he said as he set his guitar aside.

You cleared your throat, leaning toward the microphone and you began to read.

_“I am hopelessly, madly, and completely in love with you. I have loved you for one year, and I know that I will love you for many more to come. All of these words; these poems and songs, could never come close to expressing what it is that you mean to me-”_ you choked up just then, eyes filled with tears as you read his words to you. You paused, reading ahead to yourself. It was when you got to the last few words that you started to cry openly. You covered your mouth, bringing the paper down from your face so that you could look at Rob. He was already down on one knee, a movement that you hadn’t even noticed him do as you were lost in reading his words.

You couldn’t speak, you couldn’t finish reading out loud. Rob reached into his pocket, removing a small box which he held out to you. He opened the box, revealing a ring. You cried harder.

“Y/N, I know it’s only been a year; but you are it for me. You’re the one. I need to know if you’ll always be the one. Will you marry me?”

He recited the words that he had written on the paper, causing you to turn into an even bigger mess. You nodded quickly, still crying.

“Yes, yes I will,” you sobbed.

You waited while Rob put the ring onto your finger; then he stood up, embracing you. You kissed; both of you a mess of tears in front of all of these people. You could vaguely hear the applause as he held you.

“You are the most romantic man,” you laughed, “no one has ever done anything like this for me.”

“Well, get used to it,” he replied as he pulled back to look you in the eyes. “Because I might have wrote you a song too.”

“You did not.”

“I did actually.” You felt your heart beat faster as you looked into those blue eyes, now overwhelmed by how much you loved this man.. “So, maybe you should hang out for a minute and I’ll sing for you.”


End file.
